


Surpassing a Vegas fling

by Kim (Kimberly_RB), Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Gratuitous Smut, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Vegeta is not a prude, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly_RB/pseuds/Kim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: What happens in Vegas, does it REALLY stay in Vegas????DISCLAIMER!!!!⬇️ PLEASE READ DISCLAIMER!!!!Both Bulma AND Vegeta will have EXPLICIT (smut) one night stands BEFORE they meet! But only in the first chapter. It's VERY explicit!You have been warned!If you hate that, please DON'T read! But don't be an ass to leave some hate comments. It's really fucked up and RUDE when you do that.This started from an idea on Twitter with Lady_Red and JazzyDazzy, who encouraged me to post this here!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma/Broly, Minor GoChi - Relationship, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Vegeta/Cheelai
Comments: 78
Kudos: 92





	1. One night stands and the first meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazzydazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzydazzy/gifts).



Bulma wasn't one to sleep with a stranger, despite what the press and public might think. But one look into those dark eyes of her server compelled her to be daring.

"Fuck!" She yelled, her pussy felt so full as Broly hammered his cock into her from behind with his balls slapping against her clit, his thick fingers holding her hips with a bruising grip. She clamped the sheets underneath her and screamed as she was suddenly overwhelmed with intense pleasure. Broly thrusted into her a few more times before he slammed home one more time with a grunt, coming into his condom. He collapsed on top of her, pinning her with his heavy body as he nuzzled her skin.

She didn't consider he would want to cuddle, after all she wanted nothing more than a good fuck. Especially after not having sex for MONTHS since her break up with Yamcha! It wasn't like she had 'awesome sex' with Yamcha when they were together anyway, so whatever. This guy did it for her, to take some of the pent up sexual frustration away, even if it was just for a night. It was at least better than the sex she had with her ex.

Bulma had heard and seen Broly break up with his girlfriend…. Or rather, now his ex-girlfriend. Oh well. She had minded her own business until their eyes locked. Everything went smoothly after that. Talking for a moment and then he just came out and asked if she was up for a good fuck. She had given in, but was now having some second thoughts. And yes, the sex was great, but was it what she wanted?

Bulma just sighed, rethinking the decisions she had made in her life up until now. This guy was still cuddling and nuzzling her, she just wanted him gone, out of her hotel room. Trying to get out of his hold, wriggling her body, he finally understood.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I'll leave now." Broly said while standing up and putting his clothes on. When Bulma saw him fully clothed, she got out of bed and reached for her robe. "Don't worry, i'll see myself out. Bye, Bulma." He said before walking away. Bulma shrugged and went to take a shower, washing all the sins away. What sins was she committing anyway? Whatever!!!!!

Vegeta held this girl by her throat, pumping into her. He knew he was doing a great job of almost fucking her brains out, by the way she grabbed the wrist holding her throat. He really didn't give a shit what her name was, she looked like a great catch when she had asked him to fuck her. Horny and sexually frustrated, he hadn’t really felt satisfied when he was done fucking other one night stands of his. Their pussy’s had made him cum, but it wasn't mindblowing. Adding to her appeal, where this girl came from was a mystery. She just appeared in front of him, but Vegeta didn't give a fuck. His thumb flicked her clit and suddenly her back arched off the bed as she screamed out in pleasure. Vegeta gave a small grunt and also came, but pulled out of her when he was done, pulling the condom off and tossing it away.

Starting to put his clothes back on, he walked to the door once he was fully clothed. Fuck this shit, he still wasn't really satisfied. He didn't spare her a glance, it was done, over. Hearing her phone ping, he didn't bother looking back as he walked out.

Vegeta sipped his whiskey as he scanned the room, the glitz and glamour grated his eyes. However, he had no choice but to wait for Frieza’s neutral party to arrive to discuss in detail about the… business arrangement his father was interested in. Vegeta didn’t trust it at all but was willing to come here for his father’s sake. He reached inside his leather jacket to grab his lighter and pack of cigarettes, his hand brushing against his gun. He wasn’t much of a smoker, it was more for the image rather than the pleasure. He lit one up, and blew the heavy smoke into the air, and that when she caught his attention. She had curly sky-blue hair up in a loose knot with strands framing her heart-shaped face. One that contained ocean blue eyes and red pouty lips, and he couldn’t look away as she walked over to a vacant table in black stilettos, which matched her black pencil dress with a golden belt. 

It had to be her.

Frieza loved surrounding himself with stunning men and women, and she was no exception, if anything she was stealing the attention from many of the men around, despite the female companions beside them. Vegeta licked his canines, maybe if he played this right, he can talk to her about other business besides the deal. And she could possibly help relieve the pent up tension he couldn’t seem to shake, though he had already tried before. 

He stood carefully and made his way over to her. Boldly he took the chair beside her as he put out his cigarette in the dish at the center of the table. He turned to look at her, freezing when he met her blue eyes that stared at him with interest, “Can I help you?”

It took a moment for Vegeta to process his words before he smirked, “Maybe I can help you.”

"Oh really? And what can you help me with, Mister…..?" Her eyebrow rose when he only stared at her.

Vegeta realized he was staring, cleared his throat and licked his lips seductively. He saw her eyes following the movement and he smirked again at her. "Call me Vegeta. What is your name?"

She gave him a salacious look and Vegeta just wanted to throw her on the table and take what she was willing to give.

"I'm Bulma. What brings you to Vegas, Vegeta?" She asked, putting her arms on the table which made her breast push up together. She just made it so hard for Vegeta to just focus on her face. 

Finally focused on her face and trying to regain some control of the situation, he licked his lips again and lowered his voice. "I might be looking for something delicious that might make me go for seconds."

Bulma shuddered at his husky voice. "Hmmm….. But YOU already look like something delicious." She whispered, biting her lower lip.

Vegeta reached a hand up to her face, removing her lip between her teeth, letting his fingertip run over her lower lip. Bulma's eyes went wide and she slapped his hand away. "I think you're playing me, Vegeta." She challenged him.

Vegeta barked out a laugh. "Why do you think that…. Bulma?" He saw her cross her legs when she heard her name huskily rolled off of his tongue. He smirked at the reaction.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at him. "Look, i'm here for business. Maybe you are too, but right now you're just trying to get some pussy. So why don't you try it with another woman while I get on with my business, Vegeta." She snarled.

Aha, there it was. The feistiness he had been looking for all night. Vegeta had just found the perfect woman. Intrigued with this blue haired, blue eyed vixen, he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to have her, right now he needed to play his cards right, better than ever. "Alright. You got me. But I'd like to know you better, woman. And to be honest, I didn't even want to be here. I just want to get the fuck out of here, but I have a feeling some shit is about to go down."

Bulma tilted her head. "What do you mean?" And looked around to see if she could find out what he meant.

She heard him chuckle before he spoke again. "You won't see anything right now, but just know there are assholes everywhere. This isn't just some party to talk about business arrangements or whatever the fuck you think it is." He opened his jacket a little to show her his gun. He saw her eyes go wide again and visibly gulped.

"I want to get out of here, Vegeta…" Bulma whispered, grabbing his hand.

Vegeta squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. I'll get you out of here." He assured her. But just as he finished the last word, his father came up to him and whispered into his ear. 

As his father finished alerting him, gunshots were heard. Everybody frantically ran out of the room. "Shit, dad. We have to fucking eliminate this fuckers!" Vegeta yelled, standing up and pulling Bulma with him. He pulled her to his chest and whispered in her ear: "I know you feel something between us too. But you have to get out of here now." Vegeta took his phone out and gave it to her. "Keep this, i'll find you as soon as I get out of here." He suddenly kissed her.  
For Bulma it was the most toe curling kiss she ever received and despite all the shit that was going on, she actually wanted more. But he pulled away from her, much to her dismay. "Go. Now! I'll find you." Saying that, Vegeta pushed her towards the exit. Bulma looked back at him one last time and he gave her a nod. Then she ran out of there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how are you all doing?
> 
> Yes, I posted another story. Falling for a Soul Rebel made me feel like shit.
> 
> This story started because Lady_Red wanted a few AU ideas😌 
> 
> @JazzyDazzy came up with one https://twitter.com/kissthebrat/status/1310276860564000769?s=09
> 
> Then @friendlyverdugo came up with another one https://twitter.com/friendlyverdugo/status/1310284414585364481?s=09
> 
> That's how this all started.
> 
> And I thank Bloodpatternblue for the Beta read💕 thank you so much for helping me out🤗
> 
> If you like it and love to see more, let me know in the comments or drop me a kudo💕🤗  
> I love you all🥰


	2. Perfect?  Yes, Daddy!

Bulma sat in her hotel room, 2 hours had passed, the worry and stress were eating at her. She had removed her make-up, taken a shower and now only wore a robe.

  
Maybe she was overthinking, but Vegeta was right, she did feel something between them and she wanted more. 

The sex last night was okay, but Bulma felt bad that she had already forgotten the guy's name. He was sweet, though. She just wasn't feeling it with him. 

But Vegeta…. Vegeta was totally something else. He looked like a total bad guy, just her type. 

She was mulling over the idea of how things would be with Vegeta, when the phone he had given her, started ringing. Jumping at the unexpected loud sound, she snatched it from the table and picked up. "Hello?"

" _Bulma_ " She heard his voice come through the speaker, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. 

"Yes, Vegeta. Are you okay?" Bulma asked, concern filled her voice.

" _Yes, i'm okay. Where are you_?"

Bulma told him at which hotel and in which room she was staying. Before hanging up he said he would be there soon. 

10 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Bulma ran, pulling the door almost off its hinges when she opened it. And there he was…. Standing straight, unharmed and well. She threw her arms around Vegeta's neck, making him stumble back before he caught himself, grabbing the door frame.

"Wow there… Are you that excited you get to see me again after just a few hours?" He joked.

Bulma let go of him and slapped him across the face. Shocked, Vegeta slowly turned his head, scowling at her. "What the f-" Bulma cut him off by kissing him. Surprised for a moment before Vegeta let himself feel and enjoy the woman in his arms. 

Bulma pulled away, looking at him with a worried expression. "Don't ever do that again!" She snapped.

Vegeta visibly gulped. Nobody had ever tried any of those things on him, NEVER! Not even his men back talked to him. However, this woman…. She wasn't scared of him. This woman was **PERFECT** for him. 

Then suddenly, it was like a switch had flipped and the air had changed. Eyes hungrily ran over each other's bodies. 

Bulma pounced on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and Vegeta caught her, holding her by her ass. Frantically kissing, Bulma started to remove his jacket, but he didn't budge. She pulled away from his lips and huffed. "Come on, Vegeta…." She whined. When Vegeta still didn't try to help her undress him, Bulma rolled her eyes. "Just take me to the bedroom. Now!" 

Vegeta smirked at her insolence, slapping her ass as he carried her to the bedroom and Bulma whimpered from the cold sting of the slap. 

Once inside the bedroom, he launched her onto the bed, right in the middle, he stripped his clothes off. He saw Bulma hungrily drinking in the sight of his body, biting her lip. She squirmed when her bright blue eyes met his intense dark ones.

"Oh God…. Why didn't you tell me you had those sexy tattoos?" Bulma asked, breathing hard. She would totally ask him more details later.

Vegeta chuckled. "If I knew that tattoos did something to you, I would have just ripped my jacket and shirt off for you at the party." 

"Just shut up and come here, asshole!" Bulma commanded. 

Vegeta smirked at her again, walking towards her. "Don't tell me what to do, woman. And who do you think you're calling 'asshole'? I'm going to punish you for trying to order me around and calling me names. Would you like that?"  
Bulma squirmed again and nodded. "Oh no, baby. You're going to use your words with me." Vegeta said and lowered his voice. "So i'm asking again. Would you like me to punish you, Bulma?"

Bulma looked at Vegeta, chest heaving. She wanted to tell him to fuck off, but she was too excited to get fucked by him. She relented. "Yes. Please, punish me, daddy!" She yelled.

"Well shit. That was fucking hot, you calling me daddy. I just might reward you for that….." Vegeta stopped at the edge of the bed and watched Bulma carefully. He was going to enjoy pleasuring this vixen. "Do you want to know what i'm going to do to you, Bulma?" He asked with a husky voice.

"YES! Please daddy, tell me!" Bulma yelled again, aroused only by his sexy voice and body. She crossed her legs which didn't go unnoticed to Vegeta.

"I'm going to eat that pussy out until you cum and then i'm going to fuck you until you pass out." He said. Hearing Bulma whimper, finally, he decided he made her wait long enough. Grabbing her ankles he pulled her roughly to the edge of the bed. The robe she wore, rolled up with her body, exposing that Bulma was totally naked. 

"You're a real vulgar woman, aren't you? Hmmm…. I'm going to enjoy this." Vegeta dropped on his knees, spread Bulma open and threw her legs over his shoulder. He smashed his mouth onto her core and Bulma gasped loudly. Vegeta roughly licked, sucked and kissed her slit, letting his hands wander up her body to find her breasts, squeezing them and brushing his thumb over her pebbled nipples.

Bulma's breathing became harsher with each lick Vegeta gave her, moaning and groaning deeply, not taking her eyes off of the amazing things he was doing to her. As she grabbed Vegeta's hair he looked up at her, not stopping, hungry to bring her pleasure. 

Bulma started humping his face while holding onto his hair and head. Then she felt him smirk. This god damn sexy devil! One of his hands left her breast and he reached for her clit, furiously rubbing it with his thumb. "Cum" Vegeta said.  
Immediately Bulma let out a loud scream, arching her back off the bed. Her juices were flowing out into Vegeta's eager mouth. He kept lapping at her and Bulma had to push his head away from her.

Vegeta stood up, licked his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You taste delicious, woman. You just came only from me pleasuring you with my tongue. I haven't even fingered you…. Are you ready then?" 

"Oh God, just fuck me Vegeta!" Bulma said breathlessly. Vegeta smirked at her, getting on the bed and leaning over her. He grabbed her legs, wrapping them around his waist. He took his shaft in hand and slapped it on her clit. Bulma felt herself getting wet again and Vegeta rubbed himself in her juices. "MY GOD, Vegeta…. Stop teasing me…." Bulma moaned. 

Without warning, Vegeta pushed into her. letting out a gasp in unison, Vegeta pushed to the hilt. Bulma yelped when he was fully inside her and he stopped moving for a moment and looked down at her, concern etched on his features. "Are you okay, love? Did I hurt you?" He asked softly.

Bulma shook her head, looking up at him. "No… You're just huge, but…. You feel so good inside me…."

She heard him chuckle and she smiled. "And you feel tight, woman." Vegeta said, rolling his hips.

Bulma moaned loudly. "Fuck me, daddy…. And don't hold back!"

"Wasn't going to." Vegeta groaned as he leaned onto his forearms next to her head and started pounding her. Bulma was getting vocal, letting out curses, moaning his name and screaming out from pleasure. She never felt SO full and thoroughly pleasured. Then she felt his mouth on her breast, sucking, licking and leaving bites.

Bulma held onto the headboard and suddenly flipped them over. Vegeta was shocked with her brazen move, looking at her with wide eyes. "I'm taking over now…. Daddy" Bulma said, giving him a wink and leaning down to kiss him. 

She sat up again, held onto his shoulder and started going up and down, back and forth, getting faster each time she moved.

Vegeta let out an embarrassingly loud moan, but he didn't give a fuck. This vixen knew what she was doing! He grabbed her hips, held her still and started pistoning into her from beneath. Bulma screamed out, digging her nails into Vegeta's sexy tattooed chest.

Finally Vegeta had enough of her being on top, he reclaimed his spot on top of her. 

But this time, he pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach. He pulled her hips up and was inside her once more. 

No words came out of their mouths, the only sounds that echoed in the room were moans, groans and wet slapping noises from Bulma having her brains fucked out. It went on until he felt her tight insides start squeezing around his dick. He knew she was close.

Cruelly, Vegeta pulled out of her, sat up onto his haunches and Bulma whimpered at the loss of him being inside her. Flipping her on her back and immediately pushed himself inside her, pounding away. It didn't take long to feel Bulma's insides start contracting again and Vegeta picked up the pace and held a hand by her throat

"You gonna cum, Bulma?"

"Y-yes…. Daddy…. Yes! D-don't stop…."

"Fuck! _Yesssssss_ " Vegeta hissed. "Take it all, love….. shit! Just take it….. Just. Like. That.!"

Bulma felt like she was passing out. She took it all. All of him, everything he was giving her. She never felt SUCH intense pleasure before. No one and nothing compared to this devil fucking the shit out if her.

Finally, she let out a sharp cry and came. Bulma felt her eyelids close. The last thing she remembered was Vegeta suddenly burying himself deep inside her and letting out a shout. She felt his cum shooting out inside her and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😏😏😏😏
> 
> Weeeeellllllllll😌 that was that😁  
> That's how they begin😌
> 
> Let me know what you guys think🤗🥰🤪
> 
> As always, I thank you all for reading🤗
> 
> And special thanks to Bloodpatternblue for beta-ing❤ without her I couldn't do this😅


	3. The morning after. I want YOU!

When Bulma woke up, the morning after, a heavy arm around her waist. Panic hit her, she almost let out a scream when she remembered…. Vegeta. They had sex last night. It was so intense that she had passed out after having her orgasm. 

She looked down at his thick arm under the blanket, wanting to touch him. His steady breath on her neck made her smile. She did not consider that Vegeta would be someone who cuddled or even stayed the night.

She fucking did it again! She slept with another stranger. 'Nice going, Bulma!' She thought to herself. Things she would never have done in West City, she did in just 6 days of being in Las Vegas. On a damn business trip no less. If her father found out, he would be soooo mad at her. 

Bulma sighed, unconsciously stroking Vegeta's arm around her waist. Suddenly she felt him stir, taking a deep breath and letting it out again. "Hmmm…. If you keep doing that, I have to take you again, woman." He said, his voice still laced with sleep. Bulma shivered when she heard his voice. Turning her whole body around in his arms, to look at Vegeta whose eyes were still half closed, watching her. 

"I didn't pin you for someone who stays after a one night stand…." Bulma whispered.

Vegeta's eyes fully opened and frowned at her. "What do you mean???" He asked annoyed. "I told you, we both feel something between us and I want to know how this," gesturing between them "us, could play out!" 

Bulma blinked at him. "So…. You don't think of us, being just a one night stand?" She asked softly. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but blinked them away.

"What? Of course not! Look, if I thought of you as just someone for one night, I wouldn't be here right now. What do you think I am? An asshole? Trying to give you false hope? Yes… I confess, I had a few one night stands before, but that was because the women themselves wanted that! They were the ones throwing themselves at me. I'm not trying to play innocent, I indulged myself. That's why I am telling you this…. I actually want to be honest with you. Something I never wanted to be with a woman before, except my ex, I guess. But that was so many years ago. I would like to have something more meaningful with you, Bulma. And I will not leave until you say that you would like that too...." 

Unable to hold back anymore, his words let her tears flow freely. Vegeta pulled her closer to him and she buried her face in his chest while he kissed the top of her head. "I also have not been so innocent, Vegeta…." She confessed. 

He started stroking her hair and kissed the top of her head again. "That's okay…. I don't have to know about it. That is all in the past now. I don't care about what you did, we both did some shit. But I do care about a future for us. We can talk now…. You can ask me anything you want to know about me. Can I also ask you some things?" Without pulling her head away from his chest, her head nodded. He smiled. 

When her tears subsided, Bulma felt confident enough to let her hands roam all over Vegeta's body. Feeling a little frisky, she threw the blanket off and pushed him onto his back, which to her surprise, he allowed.

Jumping on top of him, straddling his hips, pressing on his now hard on. Eyes hungrily looked up at her, ready to devour her. Her hands were going up and down on his tight upper body, she watched as his abdomen muscles contracted under her touch. His hands settled on her hips and she started to grind on top of Vegeta, making him groan.

"Woman…. If you don't stop right now, I WILL have to take you again. And I know you're sore right now…. So unless you want me to fuck you in your sore state, I suggest you stop moving, _right now_." 

Bulma stopped her movement and an idea popped into her mind. "I have an idea." She jumped off the bed and held a hand out to him. "Come on." She said and he took her hand, getting out of bed. 

When she stood up straight, her whole body felt sore but in a good way. Her hand pulled his weight up, so they could both stand and admire each other's naked state. 

Pulling at his hand, edging towards the bathroom, he stared at Bulma's naked behind. 

Once inside the tiled room, she let go to fill the tub with warm water. She had taken some bath salts from home taking advantage of them now, adding them to the warm water. 

Vegeta leaned onto the sink and watched Bulma, fascinated with everything she was doing. admiring her delicious body, her pale skin, her perfect peach shaped butt, the big globes she calls breasts. He didn't think he could get harder, but he just did. 

This was not just attraction. He desired her and not just her body. He desired to own her heart, her soul AND body. He was falling head over heels for a woman he had met only the night before. But she wasn't just any woman, she was THE woman for him. He felt it when he saw her walking into the party room last night. 

He had played his cards right. She was here with him now, she hadn’t made him leave. He also did not want to leave. Unlike his previous one night stands. Bulma wasn't just a one night stand to him, he wanted more with her. As the morning went on, he knew that she also wanted more. 

_"Vegeta…."_ He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a sweet voice with a hint of seductiveness. looking up, locking his eyes with hers, she smiled. 

"Bath's ready. Come here…." Holding a hand out for him to take. He took her hand and she pulled him into her.. 

"Can you get in the tub first?" She asked sweetly.

Vegeta nodded, got in the tub and sat down with his back against it. She stepped in and sat down between his legs with her back to his chest. 

Instinctively, arms wrapped around her body. A satisfied sigh escaped her. "This feels nice…." She whispered. He tended to agree. This felt nice with the right person. The smell of the salts, soothed mind and body.

After a few minutes She removed his arms and turned around to face him. She put her knees on either side of his thighs, straddling him and putting her arms around his neck. 

Vegeta’s hard need for her never left. She wanted him again. Bulma did not care if she was sore for a week, this hot and sexy tattooed man had pleasured her like never before. 

"I want you, Vegeta…. Please, I need you…. " She moaned while grinding on him, getting wetter with each second. Despite the water they were in.

His hands held her hips and pulled her closer. "Woman…. We need to… talk." He managed to say, too aroused to think clearly. 

"We'll talk later. Please…. Let me ride you, on my own pace, please…." She leaned forward and let her lips brush his ear. ".... Daddy" She whispered. 

The word erupted inside his mind, his hands clamped down on her hips, keeping her still. Her core on top of his erection. A hand traveled down to take his shaft and pumped him for a moment. 

Vegeta let out a moan. _"Bulma….!"_ His voice was strained as she had teased them both. Enough already. She guided him to her slit, he sat her down on his throne. "Fuck!" He said breathlessly as a loud moan arose from the blue haired beauty.

Her head dropped on his shoulder and rolled her hips. " _Fuck_ …. You fill me up so good, baby…." 

Groaning he answered her. "Yeah?" Turning his head to look at her flushed face.

" **Yes**!" 

Still rolling her hips, she slowly started going up and down, back and forth on him. She couldn't get enough of him.  
  
Bulma held onto his neck while she moved on top of him and Vegeta could only stare at her, how her eyes closed and face contorted into pleasure, moaning out his name.

Vegeta never felt like this before, he never knew pleasure like this before and also never had a woman like her before. It was the first time in years since he felt satisfied, last night. He wants Bulma, in more ways than only sex.

  
***

Realizing how good she felt, not because he filled her up with the biggest dick she had ever had despite his stature, no, she felt good because it was like they were making love. Her mind, her body and her soul felt alive. Vegeta ignited a fire within her and she never wanted it to go out.

It was crazy how she felt like that for someone she just met last night. But she was falling in love with this man.

One of his hands left her hips and he gently grabbed the back of her head to pull her face closer to him. He kissed her passionately.

"I want you, Bulma…." He said when he pulled away from her lips

Opening her eyes to look at him, not stopping her movement. "You already have me now, silly…." She smiled. His head shook, making her stop her movement. 

"No. I want _YOU_. I want all of you. I want to be with you…. I…. I want to commit myself to you and you alone." His eyes perfectly expressed every word he said.

Stunned, she had not thought he would want to start something after meeting the night before. She chose to give this, whatever it was, a try. 

"If you want that, i'll do the same…." She said and leaned forwards to kiss him again. 

"We'll talk later, woman…." Vegeta managed to get out before he let her have her way with him again. He sat back and enjoyed the ride. 

He held her waist, kissed her lips, trailing his lips to her cheek, jaw and neck. He let them linger on her neck, licking, sucking and kissing, no doubt leaving marks all over her skin. Suddenly he dipped his head, took a nipple into his mouth and started sucking. This spurred her, she picked up her pace. Alternating between each nipple, He felt her walls start to tighten around him. He reached down, put pressure on her clit with his thumb and flicked it.

Bulma's whole body started to shake while moving, she was stubborn. Knowing what might make her explode, his mouth left her nipple and leaned forward to whisper in her ear with his husky voice, "Cum" 

Finally she arched her back, threw her head back and let out a loud scream as she exploded, eyes rolling to the back of her head. Not far behind, still holding her, Vegeta buried himself deep inside her and came with a shout, head thrown back.

She allowed her head to drop on a strong shoulder. He followed suit and buried his face in her neck. They held each other close while she still moved on him, milking him of everything he had.

After a time, she moved, letting him slip out of her. She whimpered, mourning the loss of him being inside her. 

They got out of the tub to take a shower. In spite of all the groping and kissing, they managed to finish their shower. Eager and desperate, they couldn't get enough of each other.

As she finished dressing, she went over to the phone, calling to order some breakfast. Vegeta’s only option was a robe, he had no other clothes except his suit. 

Sitting down on the living room couch. Room service came swiftly, and they ate in comfortable silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah....
> 
> Some morning sex is nice, right?😂  
> And some confessions were also made, which is good....
> 
> Anyway, in the next chapter they will talk. A LOT! 
> 
>   
> Soooo..... Stay tuned for many more confessions😏😄
> 
> Special thanks to Bloodpatternblue for beta reading again🤗🥰 you're the best!❣


	4. A Heart-to-Heart

When they were done with their breakfast, Bulma felt the sudden breeze that was the only indication before Vegeta had grabbed her and slipped her onto his lap. Hands squeezing around her waist. "I know you have questions, woman. So you can ask me now." He said.

Bulma pondered over a few things before asking, "Who are you? What do you do? What happened last night? Tell me everything, Vegeta. Please…. I deserve to know, because if we want to go further with our, I guess relationship, we need to tell each other the truth! And we need to trust each other…. But…. I'm leaving tomorrow, going back to West City."

Vegeta smiled at her, reaching a hand up to put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're right. You deserve an explanation. I'm Vegeta Prince Jr. 29 years old. We're basically a mafia family, but I am staying on the down low, so I can do things more freely. My father on the other hand, does the 'underground' stuff. And yesterday, I didn't even want to be there, I went because my dad gets what he wants. He wanted to know more about the business arrangements from Frieza, but things went south. We eliminated a few threats last night, but Frieza and his men are still out there. I also have to go back to South City, tomorrow."

Letting everything sink in, Bulma buried her face in his neck. "What do you mean with 'eliminated a few threats'? Did…. Did you guys kill them?" She asked softly.

Vegeta chuckled, playing with her hair. "Well…. Not really. One or two are dead, but most of them are being transferred to South City right now. I'm a detective, Bulma. That's what I meant with 'staying on the down low'. My department knows who I am, my father works WITH us. That's how we get the bad guys…."

To say that Bulma was shocked, would be an understatement. Blinking at him, Bulma got her thoughts together. "Well…. What a plot twist. And damn, a cop with all these sexy tattoos…. I'd like to see you in your uniform sometimes." 

She bit her lip. Trying not to imagine him in his uniform, she finally found the courage to ask him a question she had on her mind since last night. 

"Do they have a meaning by the way?" She asked while she opened his robe to let her hands roam over his tattooed chest. 

"Just show me which one you'd like to know about, and if they have a meaning, i'll tell you." Vegeta said.

Bulma traced a few of them. "Can I see your back first?" 

Vegeta nodded and sat her down next to him, turning and giving her hands access to roam his back.

He knew exactly which one she was tracing when she started, because it took up the most surface area.

"I like the dragon…. Does it have a meaning?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta sighed. "Not really. It has something to do with a legend or fairy tale, something that could grant wishes if people collected 7 orange orbs. I thought it was cool, so I got a tattoo of the dragon."

Her lips gently pressed on the tattoo, the area was slightly raised from the trauma. His skin tightened and shivered at her touch.

"I think it's awesome. I love it, Vegeta…. What about the wing?"

"That doesn't really have a significant meaning either. I just wanted my whole back covered, so I just got that done. While we're at, the Lion means strength, power and confidence. Most people put a lion's head on their shoulder. I just wanted it somewhere else, that's why it's on the left side of my lower back. The smaller tattoos around all of them, like the flowers, birds and stars also have no significant meaning…. Well, maybe they actually do. Stars are visible at night and were traditionally used for navigation, they represent guidance through the darkest times in life. And the flowers…. I don't know. I guess in my case they represent the challenging parts of life. I have faced a few tough things already…. I'll tell you that another time. And last but not least, the birds represent freedom of choice for me…. Yeah, that's basically it for those on my back."

Bulma still traced the tattoos, their meaning still getting processed in her mind. "Well…. They are all cool. I just love them on your back, they look so sexy…." Sliding her hands up to his shoulders, "and I just love these broad sexy shoulders of yours." As she said that, Vegeta flexed them for her, making her laugh out loud and playfully slapping him. "You're so full of yourself." She said amused.

He turned around locking his gaze with her bright blue ones, mirth in his dark eyes. His face went serious again and reached a hand up to her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Gods, woman…. You're so _beautiful_!" He said softly.

She widened her eyes. "And you're handsome, sexy…." Biting her lips seductively, watching how Vegeta's eyes followed the movement of her lips. 

She broke out of her trance when her eyes fell on his tattoos. "Stop distracting me, Vegeta! I'm still not done with the tattoos!" She said with fake annoyance. 

He chuckled. "As you wish, princess. Before you go any further, why don't you answer a few questions for me."

Tilting her head and smiling, she relented. "Okay, Bad Man. What would you like to know?"

"Your full name. Where you're from. What you do…. Basic stuff." He said while keeping his gaze on her.

Smiling at him, Bulma started. "I'm Bulma Briefs, 27 years old and from West City. My father is the famous Dr. Briefs and my mom is just a normal sweet lady. I also have a sister who pursued another career, she didn't want to take over our father's business. She wanted me to take over, because I know more about this business. I was always the one helping my dad around and I am a lot like him. My life is not as exciting as yours, Vegeta. I work, go home, get some sleep and next day it's work again. It was exciting when I was younger, I was a party animal." She paused and gave him a sad smile before she continued. 

"I HAD a boyfriend since I was 16, but I broke up with him over six months ago. He didn't know I was going to his apartment, because it was a surprise. When I got there, I heard noises and went inside. And there I saw him on the couch with another woman…. They were so into it that they didn't even notice me. I took a picture of them and left…. When I got home, I sent him that same picture, saying that it's over. I had already left the keys on his table. He's still trying to win me back. But to be honest…. We already grew apart before I broke up with him. He had other dreams trying to make into a reality while I was already living my dream, for the most part…. Maybe he felt like he was competing with me….? I wouldn't know anyways, because he didn't talk to me, but yeah. That's my story, I guess?"

Noticing his full attention on her words, she instinctively knew he understood her. The look of disgust on his face was proof of that.

He pulled Bulma to his chest, wrapping their arms around each other. "I promise if you give me a chance, I won't ever humiliate you like that. That shit is fucked up and I would know, because the same shit happened to me. I just don't want to talk about THAT right now. I'll tell you another time." He gave her a kiss on her forehead before he slowly pulled away from her.

Shyly she smiled at him. "We'll see. Now…. Back to your tattoos." 

She started tracing the tattoos on Vegeta's chest and saw how his muscles twitched under her ministrations, making her smile to herself.

"What's the monkey head about?" She asked, tracing the head on the left side of his chest confused.

Vegeta chuckled. "That's also a legend. People in my culture, the country where I am from, believed in this. It's an Oozaru, a giant or Great ape. They believed that thousands, if not millions of years ago, we could transform with the help of the moon, in this Oozaru. They were basically used for defeating enemies, because it's believed that the Oozaru is very powerful and could withstand a deadly beating. That's how they won wars, I guess…."

"Soooo…. What that means to you is, you want to be powerful?" Bulma asked, still confused. 

Letting out a laugh before answering. "No. I’d like to be stronger. I believe I can get out of the worst situations, that my body can handle some tough shit and I won't die without a fight."

"As I called you before, Bad Man. You're a strong guy and I believe you, about not dying without a fight. But you won't be dying any time soon." Bulma said seriously.

Vegeta arched an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah? And why is that?" He asked curiously.

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, his hands held her waist. 

"Because you have me now and I said that you can't die, mister. We haven't even made plans yet!" She pouted. 

Laughing, he pulled her to him and he sat with his back against the couch. He set Bulma on his lap, letting her straddle him and she held onto his shoulder. 

"Tell me more, what kind of plans you are talking about…." He said softly.

With a big grin on her face and looking him straight in the eyes, she absentmindedly traced patterns on his chest.

"Well…. I want us to start dating. And then we can get engaged. Finally we can get married and have a big family! That sounds nice, doesn't it?" She asked happily.

Vegeta cupped her face, pulled her closer to put a quick, but sweet kiss on her lips. "That does sound nice. Are you sure you would like that with me, though?"

"Why not?" She fake pouted.

Laughing spilled out of his lips again.  
  
"You know, Bulma. I'm not exactly known as a 'happy' person, but you just made me laugh a lot in a short time. No one ever could. I'm quite serious most of the time. But…. You're breaking walls down, I never thought they were able to. So…. I'd like for us to give this relationship a try."

"But…. We live a little too far from each other, Vegeta. You want to start a long distance relationship? Kind of?" Bulma asked bewildered. 

"Why not? Are you scared to try?" He smirked.

"Nooo" Rolling her eyes. "I'm not scared of anything, I just want to know if you're really up for it."

"Yes, woman. I'm up for it. We can make this work. How about we plan our meetings? Every weekend? One week I am going to your city and another week you're the one coming to mine. And so on…. We **_CAN_ ** make this work." He said with a serious look on his face and squeezing his hands on her waist.

Stunned. She realised he was totally serious, he really wanted this.

"But your work, Vegeta…." She said softly.

"Don't worry about that, love. I'll handle that, we just need to focus on us."

"Alright…. I trust you. Wait…. You're distracting me again, Vegeta." She traced the smallest tattoo on the right side of his chest, right above his nipple. "What's this?"

"Family crest. The rest" He pointed to the clock with flowers on his shoulder. "as this one, just means that our time in this world is limited. The flowers around it, is just to make it look a little more appealing. And finally the Eagle" pointing to the left side of his abdomen, "symbolizes wisdom, power, and spirituality. So yeah…. That's all of them. For now…."

"You're planning to get more? I'd like one too…."

Suddenly his phone burst into a ring, interrupting him mid-thought. She considered what his question would be as his mouth still gaped open. Did he want to know why she wanted a tattoo? 

"Shit. That's my phone which I gave you last night…." He said.

Jumping off of him, she ran to grab the blaring phone. She handed it back to him. When he started talking, it was a different language which she couldn't understand.

"Bulma" He started when he finally ended the call. "I need to go for now…. I don't know if i'll be back later. At what time will you be leaving tomorrow?" He asked while walking towards the bedroom to put his clothes on.

"At 12pm. Why?" She asked, walking behind him.

"I leave at 2pm. I'll come and pick you up, so we can be together before we leave to go back."

Vegeta walked up to her when he was done dressing, giving her a final toe-curling kiss for the day. 

"IF i'm not back tonight, i'll pick you up tomorrow. I'll call you, don't worry. I need to take care of some business with my father before we go back tomorrow. I'll see you before we leave, okay?"

Bulma nodded and they walked to the door. Before he left, they exchanged phone numbers. 

  
Finally alone, she felt a pit in her stomach open and she was overwhelmed with emptiness. She missed Vegeta already, however still happy with how everything turned out. At least she will see him for one last time before they are separated.

With a big smile on her face, Bulma went on with her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another update!
> 
> This was my favorite chapter🤗😅
> 
> I hope you like it, so let me know what you think!😄
> 
> Special thanks to Bloodpatternblue for helping my crazy ass again😂❤


	5. Will you be my girlfriend?

The day came that Bulma and Vegeta had to say goodbye to each other. 

Vegeta couldn't make it back to Bulma last night. 

While she was a little disappointed, she also understood that work came first for the time being. 

They texted a lot through the night, talking about how their day went and what Vegeta planned to do the next day. 

Before they finally fell asleep, Vegeta had called Bulma to let her know how much he missed her after he left her hotel room and couldn't wait to see her again.

  
  


It was 8am when Bulma heard her phone ring. She was up early, took a shower and decided to take a nap while she waited until Vegeta came to pick her up.

She took her phone from the nightstand and saw Vegeta's number, so she picked up.

_"Hey love, I am at the door. Could you open up?"_ He asked.

"Okay, coming…." She answered confused before ending the call. She jumped out of bed to put on a robe, because she only had her underwear on and ran to the door.

When she opened the door and saw a smirking Vegeta standing there in skin tight jeans, a black t-shirt that almost made his muscles bulge out and sneakers.

She looked at him wide eyed, impressed by how GOOD he looked in casual clothing. She felt something deep inside her stir, wanting nothing more than to pounce on him right at that moment. But instead of doing that, she just cleared her throat before she spoke up.

"You're here early, is there someth- hmmfff" 

Vegeta silenced her by grabbing her face gently and desperately kissing her. He backed her up inside the room, kicking the door closed behind him. 

He pulled away from her lips, just enough to whisper against them, "God damn, I fucking missed you, woman! You're so addicting…." And he kissed her again.

Without warning he picked Bulma up by her thighs and she had to wrap her legs around his narrow waist. 

He walked over to the couch and put her down deliberately, kneeling in front of her.

"What are you doing, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, puzzled by his action.

"Saying goodbye for now, my way. I won't be seeing you for a week or two." He said, grinning up at her before leaving kisses on her thighs.

She squirmed in her seat and tried to close her legs which were spread for his view, but Vegeta pushed them open.

"Don't hide from me, Bulma." He said huskily.

Whimpering and still squirming in her seat, she finally submitted and willingly opened her legs for him.

"Then take me, Bad man." She said, smiling shyly at him

His eyes flashed dangerously as he opened her robe slowly, revealing her almost naked body.

The night before he hadn't appreciated her body like he wanted to, so he wanted to do it now.

He stood up and loomed over her, like a tiger ready to attack its prey.

Bulma looked up at his dark eyes and saw him smiling slyly down at her. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked curiously, suddenly feeling shy under his gaze.

His eyes roamed over her beautiful body and he couldn't help to let out a low growl. He reached a hand out and let the tips of his fingers trace her body, staring at her neck. He noticed how her skin started to get goosebumps as his hand made its way down.

He stopped at her covered core and his eyes darted up at hers. Seeing that Bulma's attention was all on his face, he said with his low and deep voice, "Because I am going to devour you, love."

He bent down and kissed her lips hungrily. He heard Bulma moaning softly into his mouth and he let his hand move aside her panty. Feeling her wetness, he finally pushed a finger inside her folds.

As he heard Bulma's surprise gasp, he took that opportunity to stick his tongue between her lips. He was pleased when he felt hers, playfully fighting with his for dominance while he also moved his finger tortuously.

He suddenly pulled away and stood up, making Bulma whimper at the loss of his finger inside her and his mouth on hers.

But he knew she realized what he intended to do. Pulling his shirt from his body and throwing it somewhere across the room, he then dropped to his knees.

He heard a surprised moan spill from her sweet lips and he smirked. He removed her panties slowly, teasingly, which made her whimper. 

Finally the offending garment was gone and he just wanted to bury his face between her legs.

He then got an idea.

He shifted, sitting on the floor with his back against the couch and he grabbed Bulma by her thighs. She let out a squeal by his sudden roughness, but he guessed she liked it when he was rough because she let out a fit of giggles. 

Soon her giggles stopped. He positioned her so she was kneeling on the couch with her thighs on either side of his head, her pussy directly in front of his mouth. His eyes flew up at hers.

"Put your hands on the couch and ride my face until you come undone or better yet, until I say you're done." He ordered her. 

He saw Bulma visibly gulp, but nodded her head and did as he ordered. He slapped her ass hard enough to leave a bruising red mark, making her yelp from the sting.

"What did I say the first time? You will use your words, baby. Understood?" He teased.

"Y-yes d-daddy…." She answered shyly.

"Don't go shy on me now, just do what I say and we'll be o-"

He had no chance to finish his sentence, because Bulma lowered herself on his face and started to grind on him. 

He immediately latched onto her lower lips, holding her down by her thighs. 

* * *

Bulma was in heaven. Vegeta was doing all the right things which made her lose her mind. She moaned loudly, not caring if the whole hotel would hear. The pleasure she was receiving was too good to give a damn about what people might think about her.

"Ohhh God…." She moaned, rolling her hips. She felt her orgasm approaching fast, but she couldn't get out of his strong grip. 

So she did the next best thing. She sat up straight on her knees and lowered all her body weight on him, with her hand on the couch for balance.

After a few seconds, concerned if he was having trouble breathing, she tried to pull herself up. Much to her surprise, Vegeta pulled her harder down on him and she just came on his face.

"Fuck! Please let me go…." She pleaded when she still felt him lapping at her, but he just shook his head.

Trying to get out of his hold, she felt another orgasm coming. She couldn't hold herself together anymore. She grabbed his hair and by doing so, she fell face first onto the couch. 

"V-Vege…." Then she felt a sting from a slap again. "Fuck! S-sorry! P-please…. I'm…. About…. To-"

She didn't finish her sentence, because shouted out his name and squirted all over his face. She fell limp on the couch, out of breath. Not even noticing that Vegeta stood up and removed the rest of his clothes. She felt his strong arms wrap around her to lift her up, holding her bridal style and walked to the bedroom. She slid her arm around his neck wordlessly, still feeling the effects of the powerful orgasm she just had and just laid her head on his shoulder.

  
  


Vegeta was proud of himself. He guessed that Bulma never had anything like that before and he prided himself with the way he pleasured his woman, but he wasn't done. Oh no. He had thought about it last night, he wanted her to feel how he felt with her.

She was limp in his arms and he smirked. "Are you tired?" He asked teasingly.

".... No…. Give me a few minutes and i'll be ready to fuck." She giggled softly with closed eyes.

Once inside the bedroom, he gently laid her down on the bed, crawled on top of her, settling himself between her legs and buried his face in her neck. He felt her hands on his back, her fingers slowly and teasingly running up and down his back.

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't want to fuck you." He said, determined and felt her hands come to a stop.

".... What?" 

He lifted his head and leaned on his forearms to look at her in the eyes. He almost wanted to laugh when he saw her sad face, so he lifted one hand and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"I want to own your heart, mind, soul and body. I want you to be mine. I want your body to crave mine when we're not together for a few weeks. I just want you to know how I feel."

He saw her eyes go wide when the words finally registered in her mind. Then she smiled at him. 

"Well…. Show me then, Badman." She said with a smirk mirroring his own.

He sat up straight and she widened her legs to give him better access. He brought a hand to her core and he was pleased to find her already wet and ready for him. Taking his length in hand, he brought himself to her entrance and looked up at her flushed face, noticing how hard she was breathing from anticipation. He covered himself in her juices and then pushed into her while watching her face contort into pleasure. Her breathing got labored and she let out the loudest, most sexiest moan he had ever heard that he almost came right then and there.

" _Fuuuuuuuck!_ Don't do that, baby…. You almost made me come prematurely." He groaned, pushing to the hilt and she just whimpered, clawing at the sheets.

He grabbed her thighs, hiked them up to his hips so she could wrap her legs around him and before he descended his body onto hers again, he snapped her bra off of her.

Shocked, she looked up at him, but then he felt her arms wrap around him, letting her nails dig into the skin on his back.

He cradled her frame and kissed her lips softly before he started moving slowly in and out of her. 

" _Shit_ Bulma…. You feel soooo gooood! So fucking tight!" He said while moving to a slow pace, burying his face in her neck.

"And you feel amazing…. You are so, so big!" Immediately he shifted his lower body and the angle made him hit just the right spot, making her gasp loudly. "YES! Right there, Vegeta…. D-don't stop!"

So Vegeta hit that spot again and again and he felt Bulma clawing at his back. That spurred him on to go harder and he picked up the pace a little

  
  


Bulma couldn't help but moan and scream his name when he hit THAT spot over and over again. The pleasure was so intense, she was afraid she might pass out like she did on the first night. 

But then she felt it, what Vegeta had said earlier. She gave herself completely to him without even noticing, her body responded to everything he was doing to her as if they moved in sync. Her body, mind and soul craved him, psychically and emotionally. 

He completed her in every way. That's when she realized it…. Vegeta was making love to her. But that would mean…. He loved her. 

It can't be, right??? They only met 2 nights ago….

All those thoughts flew out the window when she felt Vegeta kissing her neck, collarbone and shoulder. But then he stopped, much to her dismay. 

In a flash she found herself on top of him and she looked down at him with her hands on his chest, impressed by how fast he had moved.

She smiled at him and when he returned that same genuine smile, she almost melted. He was so devilishly handsome, he didn't even realize it.

"You're so handsome, you know that?" 

Still smiling, he reached a hand up to play with a lock of her long hair. "And you are beautiful. I wish to be yours and for you to be mine…" he paused and his expression turned serious, visibly gulping. "Will you officially be my girlfriend?" 

Bulma was stunned, her heartbeat became erratic and she was scared that he could hear it. 

But she was elated and giggled. "I'd like that very much, Vegeta."

Cupping her face, he pulled her down to kiss her passionately and she started to move sensuously on top of him. 

Vegeta grabbed her hips, bent his knees, planted his feet flat on the bed and gave her a particularly hard thrust which made Bulma lose her balance and flew upwards, hitting her head on the headboard.

"OWWWW….!"

"SHIT!" He sat up straight in an instant and held Bulma close to him. "Shit, i'm so fucking sorry, Bulma…. Fuck." 

He saw a few tears rolling down her cheek. Feeling guilty, he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, where she hit her head.

"I'm sorry, Bulma…." He said softly.

He felt her arms wrap around him, moving her head to bury her face in his neck. "It's okay. I should have expected that, to be honest. You're like a machine." He heard her say, giggling. 

"Silly woman!" He chuckled, kissing the top of her head again.

"Now, can we finish what we started? Hitting my head won't stop me, Vegeta. And I am glad to feel you're still hard inside of me." She teased.

He growled. "Shut up, crazy woman. I won't have mercy on you now." 

Shifting again to lay Bulma flat on her back, she giggled. Kissing her lips and neck before he took a nipple into his mouth to suck, he moved slowly in and out of her. It didn't take long before the bedroom was filled with moan, groans and screams of ecstasy.

  
  


At 10:30am, they had showered and were fully clothed. Vegeta sat on the bed watching Bulma inside the bathroom, applying a few products on her face. 

"Did you have breakfast?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nope. You came here and basically attacked me, remember?" She said, laughing.

He stood up and walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Let's leave and we'll get some breakfast on our way to the airport."

Zipping her toiletry bag closed, she took one last look in the mirror before she turned around in Vegeta's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Okay. Thankfully I was done packing my stuff before you came, so we can leave immediately. Our lovemaking made me work up an appetite. I'm starving!"

Vegeta chuckled, swiftly kissed her and gave her a playful slap on the ass. "Alright, let's go, _girlfriend_."

"Ooohhh…. I like that, _boyfriend_." She giggled, making Vegeta shake his head.

They took her luggage and walked hand in hand out of the hotel room, got into the elevator to get down. Bulma then went to the front desk to check out. 

Vegeta called for his car and had already put Bulma's luggage inside when she came out. 

"So, you already had your car waiting for us. You sneaky man!" She said teasingly. 

He opened the door for her and she got in. "Shush, woman. We only have an hour and a half left before you leave. Let's make the most out of it and don't complain." He smirked and she playfully slapped his arm.

The car ride was them mostly talking and getting all handsy with each other, but not before Vegeta sent a few text messages out.

They arrived at the airport 15 minutes later, got their luggage out and walked inside, hand in hand. 

Vegeta walked straight to the waiting area with Bulma in tow. He then stopped in front of his father and pulled Bulma closer to him. 

"Father." He greeted his father.

"Hello, Vegeta. I got what you asked me to buy." Gesturing to the food and drinks on the chair beside him. He went on, "Just eat and drink before you introduce us to each other. They're still warm and I know both of you must be starving."

Vegeta nodded, sat down with Bulma next to him and they started eating.

When they were done, Vegeta turned to his father and said, "Father, I would like you to meet Bulma Briefs, my girlfriend." He faced Bulma again. "Bulma, this is my father, also Vegeta Prince."

Bulma stood up and walked over to Vegeta's father and held a hand out to him, which he took. "It's a pleasure to meet you, mr. Prince." She said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, miss Briefs. I'm glad my son finally found a woman, a beautiful one no less. Welcome, you will make a great addition to the Prince family, miss Briefs." He said, giving her a genuine smile and letting go of her hand.

"Thank you sir." Bulma laughed.

She then checked the screen and saw that her flight would be boarding soon. She looked at Vegeta with a sad expression, her heart already breaking.

"I have to go, Vegeta…." She said.

"I know. Don't worry, i'll see you soon, love." That made her smile. She pulled him in for a hug and buried her face in his chest, taking in his scent. 

"I'll miss you so much, babe…." She whispered into his chest and he hugged her tighter. 

"I'll miss you too. Remember what I told you. You're mine now." She felt him kiss the top of her head before they let each other go. 

"See you soon, Badman." She teased. She turned to Vegeta's father. "I'll be going now, mr. Prince. I hope to see you soon and that Vegeta takes care of you."

Mr. Prince laughed. "I hope i'll see you soon, too. As for my son, he always takes good care of me. It was a pleasure to meet you. Now, go before you'll be late…. Goodbye miss Briefs."

"Goodbye sir." She replied with a smile. 

Taking her luggage, she turned to Vegeta again. 

"Goodbye for now, Vegeta." Leaning forward to kiss him one last time which he reciprocated, a hand on her waist. 

When she pulled away, she took her phone out, opened her front camera and looked at him expectantly. He chuckled and took the phone, put his arm around her shoulder and snapped a photo. He returned her phone and she gave him one last smile, winked then started walking away. 

Before she was out of sight, she turned and looked at him again. Smiling, she waved at him and walked to check in. 

* * *

  
  


When Bulma was out of sight, Vegeta let out a frustrated sound. 

"Never seen you act like that before, Vegeta." He heard his father say.

"Well no, but she makes me feel good, father."

"You made a good choice. She looks feisty and just right for you. I approve and your mother will too." Vegeta Sr. said.

"Thanks, father. I'll introduce her to mother very soon." 

"That's good. Now…. Let us talk business for a moment before we leave."

They started talking about business, but Vegeta's mind wandered to his blue haired queen. Excited to see her again, he shook his head and gave his father his full attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone🤗
> 
> So first of all, I wanted to post my moodboard. FAILED! 
> 
> Anyway, I love this chapter. I'm trying to write longer chapters and this is the first one.
> 
> Btw, the headboard scene is something that really happened between me and my boyfriend😂😂😂 I thought I would be funny to include in here🤭
> 
> My life has been a mess lately and now it's going a little better🤗
> 
> I hope you still love this story💕


	6. SURPRISE, baby!

1 month. It had already been 1 month since she hadn't seen Vegeta and Bulma was missing her man. The whole Frieza case kept him busy, because the department and his father needed all hands on deck. 

They did video call each other everyday and messaged a lot. But Bulma wanted more, she wanted to see him. On the other hand, she also understood that he needed to catch the bad guys and he couldn't be distracted. He kept telling her that she was not a distraction, but she felt like she was. 

They always got into arguments when she felt like she was distracting him. He always assured that she wasn't. Sometimes he sent her flowers and fruit baskets with only strawberries and chocolates from her favorite shops. He always called the shops and let them deliver it to her apartment or office. It made her feel loved and appreciated and it was exhilarating to know that Vegeta was waiting for a message that contained a photo with her happy face and a 'THANK YOU, BABE'.

  
  


It was a friday morning and Bulma was still in bed feeling nauseous. It was already 8am and she had to be at work at 8:30am, but today wasn't a good day for her. She groaned, fighting her nausea and pulled her blanket over her head.

Then there was a small knock on the bedroom door.

" _Aunt Bulma?_ " She heard a soft, small voice coming from the hall. She smiled. Gohan was too sweet and she knew he was worried that she wasn't out of her room yet.

Gohan was the son of her best friend, Goku, who was in another city for police training for a few months now. ChiChi, his wife and also her friend had been staying with her since Goku left. It was easier for Bulma to keep an eye out for her friend's family while he was away. 

She had confided in ChiChi about her relationship with Vegeta and she was so excited for her. They had talked about how it all started and ChiChi couldn't believe it, telling her fate brought her and Vegeta together. 

At first she laughed it off, but the more she thought about it, the more she believed it.

Another knock on the door, snapped her out of her thoughts. 

" _Bulma? Are you okay? Won't you go to work today?_ " She heard Chi's concerned voice.

She kicked her blanket off of her and got out of bed. When she stood up straight, she immediately felt dizzy. She held onto her bedpost for balance, while also fighting that nauseous feeling. Closing her eyes to pull herself together and trying to get her breathing under control before she stood straight again. She then walked over to her door, unlocked it and walked back to her bed.

Chi and Gohan came into her room and Gohan ran straight to the toy pile Bulma kept in her room for when he was inside her room. Chi walked over to the bed with a plate of food and some coffee for Bulma. Upon smelling the strong concoction, Bulma gagged. She jumped off the bed and ran straight to the adjoined bathroom, slamming the door shut, throwing herself over her toilet bowl and started to vomit.

  
  


Still on the bed, sat a concerned and confused ChiChi trying to understand what was going on. Suddenly the bell of Bulma's loft rang. She took one last look at Bulma's bathroom door before she went to the front door. 

Taking a peek through the peephole, Chi Chi saw her husband and another guy standing outside. She squealed before she almost pulled the door off its hinges when she opened it and jumped into Goku open arms.

"Goku!" She screamed and Goku laughed, hugging her tight. 

"Hey Cheech!" 

"Goku! I missed you! You didn't tell me you would be back today and this early too!"

"Yeah…" Goku said, scratched the back of his head. "It was a surprise. Oh, this is detective Vegeta Prince. He was the one training me."

Chi looked at Vegeta. That was Bulma's BOYFRIEND! She could see why Bulma felt so attracted to him. He may not be as tall as her Goku, but he was a real good looking guy even with that scowl on his face.

"Hi, Vegeta. I'm ChiChi, Goku's wife." She said, shaking Vegeta's hand. 

They heard footsteps coming their way and they all turned to see Bulma rubbing her eyes with Gohan in tow. When Gohan saw his father, he ran to give him a hug.

"Hey Cheech, is there-" Bulma's voice trailed off when she saw who was standing a few feet away from her.

Vegeta looked concerned at his pale looking girlfriend, but her face just lit up when she realized he was really there. How she ran as fast as she did, jumping onto him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, would always be a mystery to him.

But finally, after 1 slow month, he had his Bulma in his arms again. He put his bags on the ground, wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight and burying his face into her neck, breathing in the overwhelming scent of her strawberry shampoo. 

"Hey love." He whispered in her ear, feeling a shiver running down her spine when he did so.

"Hey baby, I missed you so much!" She whispered back, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck which almost made him purr with contentment. 

  
  


Bulma was so happy to finally be in his strong arms right now. She couldn't believe it. He was in her apartment. 

She put her feet down again and looked him in the eyes, cupping his face. The way he looked at her, made her feel so warm and giddy on the inside. It was a look of adoration, but also concern.

"Why do you look so concerned, babe?" She asked softly, rubbing their noses together.

He held her face gently in his big hands and studied her for a moment. "You look pale. What's wrong? Did you eat? Drink? Anything?" He asked hastily.

"Vegeta, i'm okay…." Grabbing his hands, he felt her planting kisses on the inside his palms. "I felt nauseous earlier, but i'm okay now. Smelling you and your cologne, calmed me down a little. It's so weird…. My whole body relaxed when I saw you, it's a really weird feeling. But it's the best feeling." She said calmly, smiling bright at him.

He just sighed, noticing that the other couple had given them the privacy they much so needed.

He rubbed her cheek lovingly and kissed her forehead.

"Did you already have breakfast?" He asked worried, lips still brushing her forehead. He heard Bulma giggling and he pulled away to frown at her. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because, silly bad man, that reminded me of us a month ago in Vegas. How you had asked me if I had breakfast when we had been making love before that." 

Bulma was still giggling and it made him smile. God, he is done for. He really is in love. Who would have thought?

"Because you're irresistible, I just can't get enough of you." He said huskily, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I'm gonna take this day off, because I don't feel so good…." She answered, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. "I already sent my assistant the message, so for today I am gonna rest. No work will be done today. Wait…. Why are you here in this city, Vegeta?"

"I'm here, because I wanted to see my banshee girlfriend." He started laughing when Bulma hit chest and pinched his butt. "I'm joking, love! I'm mostly here because WCPD needed me for some things regarding Frieza. When Kakarot told me about his friend, it sounded too much like you. So I asked him who his friend was, he told me the truth and decided to come here with him…. Can't I stay with you while i'm here?"

"You never have to ask. You should be staying here, asshole! You're my man, I will be damned if I let you stay somewhere else."

He chuckled. "That's my woman." He said, bending his head and planting a kiss on her soft lips. "But…." 

"....But?" She asked with a frown.

"But…. I need some fucking sleep! Do you know how annoying it was to sit with Kakarot in his fucking car for 12 goddamn hours, him talking his head off and me just TRYING to get some sleep???? I'm exhausted!" He said angrily.

Bulma just started laughing, much to his dismay. "Goku is like that, babe. But yes to some sleep, because I also feel tired…." She said, pulling away from him. 

Vegeta just pulled her closer to him. "Where do you think you're going, Bulma?" He asked, his lips brushing her ear, making a shiver run down her spine.

"Babe…. Let me gooo" she whined softly. "I have to let Cheech know, pleaseeee….." 

And just like that, he let her go. When she turned to frown at him, he shrugged. "You wanted me to let you go, right?"

Before she walked away, she huffed and slapped his chest. "Hey guys, I will be staying home for today. I felt shitty earlier and I called in sick, so yeah…."

ChiChi was concerned and asked if Bulma needed anything. She didn't want to leave knowing that her friend is feeling unwell.

"Don't worry, Cheech. I have Vegeta here with me…. He will take care of me if I feel weird or anything…." She said with a smile before turning to look at Vegeta. "Right, babe?" She asked, smirking at him.

He smirked right back and nodded. Satisfied with that answer, Bulma said goodbye to the couple and Gohan. She then walked back to her bedroom, pulling Vegeta with her. Inside the room, they both decided they wanted a shower before jumping into bed. 

Half an hour later, they laid in bed, naked on their sides. Bulma was wrapped in Vegeta's big, strong arms, facing each other. She traced the tattoos on his chest and smiled, she could never get enough of them. She loved the way he looked at her, like she was the world to him and it was beautiful to see his smile.

She also loved the silence, it didn't even feel awkward. It was relaxing to have him there with her, no talking required.

And unknowingly, they both fell asleep at the same time.

  
  


A few hours later, Bulma woke up and noticed Vegeta was now sleeping on his back, but he still had an arm wrapped around her to keep her close to him. She gently removed his arm to sit up straight to watch him, he stirred but didn't wake up. 

Looking at his sleeping form, she couldn't help but smile. She never felt this happy before. Just him being there, made her feel alive, safe, appreciated and loved. 

Suddenly an idea popped into her mind. She slid down and sat on her knees between his legs.

Back in Vegas, he had always been the one to give oral pleasure, never giving her a change to do the same for him. 

Now she was about to take advantage of him sleeping and waking him up with oral.

Smiling wickedly, she took his still flaccid dick, bent down, wrapped her lips around him and started sucking.

She heard him taking a deep breath, he still wasn't awake, but his dick now was and she kept sucking him off. 

A few seconds later, she felt him stir and a moan escaped his lips. Her eyes darted up at his face and saw him opening his eyes to watch her. 

She pulled away from him with a pop and smiled up at him. "Hi." Pumping him with her hands.

"Hi?!?" He asked, voice still laced with sleep, grunting

She winked at him and leaned down to lick him from base to tip. Hearing him hiss, she took him fully into her mouth again and sucked hard, hitting the back of her throat. 

" _Fuuuuuuuck Bulma…._ " He moaned embarrassingly loud. 

He gripped the bedsheet so tight, she was surprised it hadn't ripped yet. 

Without stopping, she took his hand and put it on her bobbing head. He got the message, tangling both of his hands into her hair and holding her head in place.

"Bulma…. Please, stop…." She heard his pleas, but ignored him. Sucking harder and faster instead. She heard his loud cursing and felt his grip on her hair getting tighter.

Guessing he was close, she took him in fully, hitting the back of her throat again and that was his breaking point.

She heard a long string of curses, grunts and hisses while he held her head down and came down her throat.

After a few seconds, he finally let go of her head and she pulled away, looking him straight in the eyes while swallowing.

"Shit…. That's hot!" He managed to say before he let his head hit the pillow, putting an arm over his eyes.

Bulma crawled up and laid her head on her forearms on his chest. "Did I do well, _Daddy_?" She asked innocently.

She saw him peeking from under his arm, huffing before he slapped her ass with his other hand, making her yelp out. 

"You KNOW you did better than 'well', you naughty girl!" He said gruffly with a smirk.

He removed his arm from his face and pulled on her arm. "Come here…."

"This is as far as 'here' I can go, buddy…." She said while blinking at him.

"No, love…. Come HERE. Sit. On. My. Face." He said slowly and confidently, eyeing her reaction.

Her face flushed, making her shy in an instant. "Okay…." She said softly. She squeaked when she felt a sting on her ass.

" _Okay_ what?"

" _Okay, babe_ _…._ "

"Good girl…. Now, come here for your reward, baby. For waking me up in the best way possible." He said, licking his lips in the most seductive way possible.

Bulma felt herself getting wetter, she sat up and crawled up his body. When her knees were on either side of his head, Vegeta immediately grabbed her thighs, pulled her down and latched onto her clit which made her squeal. 

She held onto the headboard and ground her core on his face, moaning loudly while she did so. Within minutes she came hard on his face.

He let go of her thighs, coming down from her high she looked down at him and he smiled up at her. 

"Can you help me? My legs feel like jelly…." She giggled and he chuckled along with her, helping her get off of him. He sat up, letting her straddle his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Bulma…. I…. I have to tell you something…." Bulma watched his face for a moment, noticing how nervous he looked. She only nodded, giving him his time to tell her whatever it was that made him nervous. 

"I…. Uh…. I'm…." Bulma was curious to know what made him so nervous, even feeling how he was shaking.

She cupped his face, worry etched her features. "Hey…. What's wrong, babe?" Placing her forehead on his. She heard him mumble something she didn't understand and asked him to repeat what he just said.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I said I am in love with you. I love you, Bulma…."

Her eyes went wide before she smiled. "Open your eyes, look at me…." He did as she said. "There…. Why were you so worried to tell me? I'm also in love with you, Vegeta…. Were you afraid that I would reject you?" 

He shook his head. "No…. I'm not afraid of rejection. I'm afraid that I would be pouring my heart out and you wouldn't understand…." He admitted.

She smiled. "Let's talk more later, okay?" She said to which nodded, leaning forward to kiss her. Pulling away from his lips, she pushed him down onto the bed. "One month, Vegeta, one month…. I missed this." Grinding her core onto his hardening shaft. 

"Yeah?" Vegeta held her thighs, closing his eyes to let himself feel his woman on top of him. 

Without warning, Bulma grabbed his hard cock, covered him in her wetness before she lowered herself slowly on him. Both of them gasped when she had fully taken him in.

She sat still for a moment, letting herself get used to his girth again. Then she started moving, slow and precise, knowing how to drive Vegeta crazy.

" _Bulmaaa_ …." He moaned, his eyes opening to watch her every move. She smiled down at him, her hands reaching the headboard. She held onto it for balance and began to bounce hard and fast on his cock. She heard him cursing, a hand grab a tit while his mouth enveloped the other.

"Fuck _yesssss_ …. That feels…. So _gooooood_ …. Harder!" 

Immediately she felt Vegeta's hands on her hips, holding her still then starting pistoning into her. She threw her head back, alternating between moaning and screaming his name. 

Vegeta looked up at her flushed face, noticing how she glowed. To him she looked like a Goddess, getting fucked real good.

Then he remembered something.

He slowly came to a stop. He knew Bulma was about to ask him something, when he instantly flipped them over, with her now on her back. He slowly, but deliberately, hitting her G-spot over and over again, each time earning a gasp from her.

He leaned onto his forearms on either side of her head, still moving in and out of her when he started to speak. "I meant it…. I love you, Bulma…. You own my heart!" 

Bulma wrapped her legs around his hips and slid her arms around his back, to dig her nails in, making him hiss and pick up the pace. "I uh-I… Love you too…. Vegeta-Ahhh!"

He cradled her frame and buried his face into her neck, getting lost in their passionate love making. Just a few thrusts made Bulma scream out her release. Vegeta following not long after, roaring. 

Careful not to crush her, Vegeta flipped them around so he was on his back, with a now tired Bulma on his chest. He started stroking her hair, smiling when he saw her flushed, but satisfied face, facing him. "Are you okay?"

Nodding her head, she nuzzled her face into his sweaty chest. "Never better." She answered happily 

They just laid there in silence for a moment before Bulma broke the silence. 

"Can we talk now?"

"Yeah, you deserve it." He answered.

"Aww Vegeta…. You have more to tell me?" He nodded and she waited for him to tell her.

"Ever since I saw you, I felt different. Those 2 days in Vegas with you, were the greatest. You made me feel alive and I wanted more. I feel bad that you had to wait a month to see me again…. I tried getting days off, but my men needed me, my father needed me. We had almost found Frieza, but he escaped again…. We got information that he came here. That's why my boss sent me here, to have a talk with WCPD. I'll be here for a week…."

Bulma processed everything for a moment and then she smiled. "I'm so happy you told me, Vegeta…. Because I feel the same way. You make me feel so alive, relaxed and safe when I am with you. It's no big deal that we couldn't see each other for a month. I understand, the Frieza case is important, so i'm not even mad. I-" She stopped talking and put a hand over her mouth, jumping off of him and stumbling out of bed, running to her bathroom.

Vegeta sat confused on the bed, blinking twice and frowning when he heard Bulma throw up. He slid slowly out of bed and walked over to the bathroom where he saw her head over the toilet bowl. 

"Don't look at me…." She said softly, not looking at him.

"No, I will always look at you, because I have, must and need to take care of you. You are MY girlfriend, Bulma. I'm worried…." He was now crouched down next to her, a hand rubbing circles on her back. "When you're done, get ready…. We'll be going to the doctor together. No complaining. Just do as I say, okay?"

She nodded. A few minutes later, they were together in the shower. Vegeta helped her out, getting into small arguments, telling him that she could take care of herself while he kept saying that it's his duty as a boyfriend to take care of her. 

It took longer than expected, but they eventually got out of the shower. Bulma went into her closet and Vegeta had to go out of the room to take his bags. 

When he returned, he saw Bulma wearing a cute flowy dress, sitting in front of her vanity. He walked over to her and bent down to kiss her on the cheek. 

"You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear before getting ready himself.

Half an hour later, they sat in the doctor's office, waiting.

When they arrived, Bulma told the assistant what happened who then asked if she would take a blood and urine sample.

Now they were waiting for the doctor.

Vegeta noticed that Bulma was fidgeting and he gently grabbed her hand. "Why are you nervous, love?" He asked with a frown.

"I don't know…. It's annoying to have food poisoning, that's why…." She answered softly.

"It's okay, love." He said, kissing the back of her hand. 

Finally the door opened and the doctor walked in. "Goodmorning, I am doctor Dende. Nice to meet you guys."

"Hello doctor…. Nice to meet you too. So, what are the results? Do I need a diet?" Bulma asked frantically.

To their surprise, the doctor started laughing. "No such thing, miss Briefs. On the contrary, you should actually be eating more."

"What do you mean, doc?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

The doctor eyed him for a second, then smiled. "Are you her boyfriend, mr….."

"Prince, and yes I am."

"Mr. Prince, yes. What I meant is that she doesn't eat enough, so you need to keep an eye on her. Now especially more than ever." The doctor explained.

Both Bulma and Vegeta looked confused, which made the doc smile.

"Yes, you need to eat a lot more and better, miss Briefs. You are exactly 4 weeks or 1 month pregnant! Congratulations! I'll write you a few things, which my assistant will give to you. Now…. Congratulations once more and i'll see you very soon!"

The couple said their goodbyes and went out of the office. Vegeta wrapped an arm around Bulma's waist, making her smile up at him. 

"We're having a baby…." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone
> 
> Sorry you guys had to wait so long for an update. 
> 
> My personal life took a turn and my anxiety went through the roof. So yeah....
> 
> Oh well.... I hope you enjoy💕🤗


	7. Happiness! ......Or not?

" _Ooohhh fuuuuuuck!_ " Bulma moaned as Vegeta kissed her neck and slowly moved in and out of her. Morning sex was amazing and delicious. This morning it was him who woke her up with his face buried between her thighs and made her come twice before he penetrated her with his shaft.

  


He couldn't get enough of her, she was his drug and he was addicted to her. They jumped each other every time they were alone or passed by each other.

They found a lot more kinks about each other in the past few days and decided to explore more with that information.

  


Now, the sounds she was making was driving him crazy. The moaning, the pleas for him to go harder, faster and deeper, the begging to make her come again.

So he did go harder, faster and deeper until she wailed out his name as she came while he stilled and grunted out her name as his cum coated her womb.

He kissed her lips softly, slowly moving inside of her to prolong their orgasms.

  


"Ohh Vegeta…. I love you." She said breathlessly while he kissed and licked her neck.

  


He stopped and leaned onto his forearms to look at a smiling Bulma, glowing from her post orgasm. He smiled back. "I love you too, insufferable wench!" He snapped playfully. 

  


She laughed, slapping his arm and he chuckled before he rolled them over, so she laid on his chest. "It has already been 4 days, babe…. You will have to go back soon." She said with a slight pout, looking up at him.

  


"I know you're sad, but duty calls, princess. I need to put Freeza away, so I know you and our baby are safe. Even though…." He said as he trailed off, subconsciously running his finger tips up and down her spine while looking at her beautiful face. Bulma was his most prized possession right now and with a baby on the way, he wanted to keep them out of harm's way. He knew Freeza could use them against him if that bastard found out about his love life and he couldn't let anything happen to his girlfriend and baby. He broke the eye contact and looked up at the ceiling.

  


Bulma noticed by the way his face scrunched up, that Vegeta was thinking hard about something. In the past few days she observed how he reacted to news, how his face betrayed what he said, how he looked at her when their eyes met, how fast he appeared by her side if she made a sound. 

He was also in sync with her feelings and emotions, that was something she had never experienced with her ex before. 

Vegeta just knew when she was feeling stressed, hungry, happy, when she wanted to cry, when she felt unwell. It was amazing how he changed her whole life in just a month and a few days of knowing each other. Now she can't imagine her life without Vegeta, he meant everything to her.

  


"Babe, is something wrong?" She asked softly, her fingers drawing invisible patterns on his chest.

  


A heavy sigh escaped him and he closed his eyes, bending his head so he could kiss the top of her head. "Just thinking about some things…. I want to keep you safe, princess."

  


She put her arm over his chest, holding him tight. "I always feel safe with you, Vegeta. You don't have to worry about me."

  


"No, Bulma. You don't know Freeza like I do. If he finds out about you, he could use you against me and that's the last thing I want to think about, love. We're gonna have a child…. And I fucking love you. I don't even want to think about him getting his filthy hands on you!" He said frustrated, dragging a hand through his hair.

  


“Don’t think about it then…. You are with me-” She began, but Vegeta abruptly sat up and she fell back on the bed.

  


He slid away from her and put his feet on the floor, Bulma watched him from where she laid. He was breathing hard, she had a feeling he was trying to calm himself down, so she said nothing and waited until he was ready to say something. 

  


A few minutes went by and finally she heard him speak up without turning around to look at her. 

  


“You are precious to me, Bulma. And now you also have OUR precious cargo. It’s not only you that I have to think about now…. I feel and am responsible, I want to be here to take care of you! I want to be here during the pregnancy, so I know you are happy and healthy and being taken care of ....”

  


Bulma finally understood what he meant. He didn’t want to miss the pregnancy, he wanted to be around IF something happens to her or their baby. He wanted to be here through every step of the way, to protect them. She started tearing up, sat up and slid towards him, lovingly wrapping her arms around his chest from behind as she buried her face into his back. She felt him stiffen, but she held him tighter to her.

  


“I understand, Vegeta….” And she felt him relax against her. She kissed his back, her hands roamed along his and she heard him letting out a chuckle.

  


“Are you trying to distract me from my thoughts?” He asked, making her laugh.

  


“Is it working?” She giggled.

  


She got no warning before Vegeta grabbed her and sat her down on his lap, “You tell me….” He growled.

  


She giggled harder when she felt him harden again from under her. “it doesn’t take me much to get you hard, huh?”

  


She saw him smirking at her before he impaled her on him as she let out a harsh shout. Nothing else was said, their bodies and minds doing all the talking for them.

  


  


* * *

  
  


Hours later, Vegeta sat in another meeting with the WCPD about Freeza’s case. He had more than enough from that bastard and wanted to see him behind bars, away from all the people he had hurt and could potentially hurt. Among those people he saw his girlfriend and their baby. He immediately let out a frustrated breath.

  


“Yo Vegeta, what has gotten you so worked up?” He heard Kakarot’s voice whisper and instantly rolled his eyes.

  


“Nothing, mind your own business.” He harshly whispered back, not wanting to let him know how worried he was about Bulma. 

  


“Jeez, I only tried to talk to you….”

  


“Yeah, don’t worry….” Vegeta told him. Kakarot seemed unconvinced, but didn’t ask anything further.

  


Vegeta’s mind was occupied with his situation during the whole meeting. He thought about staying in the city instead of going back to his own, but his dad might need him over there. But he also wanted Bulma close to him so he could keep an eye on her. Maybe he could take her back with him, his mom would be happy. But he would need to talk to Bulma about it first. Well, maybe after the dinner her parents have invited them to, because they want to see who Bulma’s boyfriend is. He snorted at that thought. He never thought about having a girlfriend again, but of course the universe had other plans for him.

  


It has been years since he was serious with a woman. His ex was a girl he met in college, not knowing she was after his family's money. He did trust her, at some point he did love her. But after a year of dating, he caught her cheating on him with a guy that looked twice their age. Was he shocked? No, not at all. But he did feel disappointed and thought about never having another woman in his life again.

  


Then Bulma happened.

  


He loved Bulma from the moment he laid eyes on her, he trusted her from the moment he started talking to her. She was just so different, so feisty, confident, smart and beautiful. He couldn't help but feel like he hit the jackpot with her. And with her, he just knew he never needed to worry about her cheating on him or her leaving. She was his and would always be his alone. He smirked at that thought. 

  


Finally he paid attention to the other detectives in the room, listening to what they had to say about the whole Freeza case. _'I'll get you and finally lock your ass up, Freeza. You will never hurt anyone again!'_ He thought.

  
  


* * *

  
  


In her apartment, Bulma sat at her kitchen table, waiting for Vegeta to arrive. When she was feeling unwell at work, she decided to go home early to rest for the rest of the day. She had ordered lunch for both herself and Vegeta, that's why she waited for him.

  


Hearing her door click open, she looked up to see Vegeta walking in with his uniform and his black aviators. She left before him, so she had not seen him in his uniform. She immediately bit her lip, watching him bend over to remove his boots. 

  


"Are you going to stare at my ass?" She heard his gruff voice.

  


"Yeessss…. Got a problem with me ogling my boyfriend's ass?" She sassed back at him and he chuckled.

  


When he was done removing his shoes, he walked over to her, removed his aviators and placed them with the car keys on the table.

  


"Thanks for lending me a car these past few days." He said before leaning down to kiss her cheek.

  


Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "My pleasure…." She purred, "the car will smell like your cologne, so I totally don't mind. You done for the day?"

  


He chuckled again, giving her one last kiss before they pulled away. "Yeah, thank fuck! Kakarot was working on my nerves!" She giggled at that. "What did you order?" He asked, looking at the paper bags on the table as he washed his hands.

  


Bulma took the bags and took out their contents. "Dumplings, shrimp rice noodle rolls, some bao buns and shu mai!" 

  


"Hmmm…. Delicious." Vegeta sat down next to her, took the chopsticks and together they shared their lunch, talking about how their day went. 

  


An hour later, they were lounging on the sofa and watching tv. Bulma was seated between Vegeta's legs and had her back against his chest, his hands under her baggy shirt, gently and lovingly caressing her stomach. She smiled, feeling the warm touch of his fingers.

  


"Since we found out I'm pregnant, you love to do this. Why is that?" She asked softly, covering the back of his hands with hers.

  


She felt a kiss on her head and he answered, "because I want my child…. OUR child to know that both of us are here, loving them and waiting patiently for them." 

  


Bulma smiled again and hummed in agreement. "I love you." She whispered and his fingers entwined with hers and brought it to lips, kissing the back of her hand. It was his way of telling her that he loved her too without saying it. It was something she had picked up on in the past few days and she thought it was adorable he didn't need words to let her know how much he loves her. Her smile disappeared when she remembered he would be leaving tomorrow morning. "You're leaving tomorrow morning…." She couldn't hide the sadness behind her voice.

  


Vegeta kept silent and she started to worry, on the verge of crying. She moved out of his hold and sat up onto her knees, turned around to look at him. But it looked like he was lost in thought, so she crawled forward and took his face in her hands, making him lock eyes with her. 

  


"Would you like to come stay with me for a few days, maybe a week?" He suddenly asked and she blinked at his suddenness. 

  


"I-" she started, but he cut her off.

  


"Please? I'm not ready to leave you alone…. I want you with me at all times, so I know you are okay. I could keep an eye on you, because I don't trust Freeza…." A worried expression etched his features and Bulma couldn't help but kiss him gently. 

  


"I can talk to my dad about it. Maybe I could take a vacation…. I've been working nonstop for a few years now, no breaks and I'm a little exhausted." She smiled and his face brightened a bit. 

  


"A vacation for how long?" 

  


"Hmmmmmm…. Maybe 9 months." 

  


She giggled when Vegeta just gaped at her. It was true what she had told him. She had been working nonstop for a few years, no break in between and it has taken a toll on her body and health. She wasn't keeping a healthy eating habit and sometimes worked until the morning hours. Sometimes she had to fix issues with their techs and also keep up with some of the paperwork. She had taken all the paperwork from her dad, because she thought it would be a lot for him to handle. But now it was hard for her to handle all of it together. She would have to ask her dad for help or at least her sister. 

  


"You would?" She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Vegeta's voice again.

  


"I could…. I'd have to ask my dad or my sister for some help. If I go with you, maybe I could work from home."

  


"Great! Works for me. My mom will love you, I think my brother will too!" He said.

  


"You have a brother?"

  


"Yeah, I didn't tell you?"

  


"No…."

  


"Oh, shit. Yeah…. I have a brother about 10 years younger. He's still in college. His name is Tarble. You'll meet him if you come with me." Vegeta said, looking at her.

  


"Let me talk to my dad first." She laughed as she leaned forward to kiss his lips and he reciprocated.

  


Bulma squealed when he stood up without warning, picked her up and walked towards her bedroom. Tv forgotten for the rest of the day.

  
  


* * *

  
  


A few hours later, they sat in front of Bulma's parents. Bulma had introduced Vegeta as her boyfriend and her mom immediately asked about grandchildren, which made Vegeta as red as a tomato, since they were already expecting a child. 

  


Bulma's father was her idol, Vegeta noticed. He saw the bond she had with him, how close she was with him and in general all the love she had for both of her parents. He definitely would never want to take that away from her. 

  


He realized that he would need to have a private conversation with Bulma's father, if he wanted to take Bulma with him to South City. 

  


He waited until Bulma and her mother went to the kitchen, took a seat next to her father. 

  


"Sir…" he started and the old man looked at him, his black cat on his shoulder.

  


"You waited until the ladies went to the kitchen, so you could have a talk with me alone. What is it, son?" The old man asked.

  


Vegeta thought it was funny how the man had observed him, but he wasn't surprised. Dr. Briefs is an extremely smart man. 

  


"I just wanted to talk about Bulma…. I would love it if I could take her with me to South City for a few months. Maybe she could work for you from over there, but I just have to keep a better eye on her." He told the old man nervously.

  


Dr. Briefs raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

  


Vegeta swallowed thickly before telling the old man who he really was and what case he was handling. 

He had deep respect for the man, since he listened to everything he had to say without even interrupting him once. 

  


Once he was done explaining the situation, Dr. Briefs who was not convinced that was all, asked, "is that all?"

  


Vegeta's hands were sweating! They had not told her parents yet that she was pregnant. Should he tell her father the truth? He went with his first answer in his mind and said, "no. Bulma is pregnant…. And I would love to be there for her."

  


To his surprise, the old man started to laugh. Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed, because he didn't know why the old man was laughing.

  


"I'm sorry, son" Dr. Briefs finally said when his laughter subsided and Vegeta's face fell, thinking that the man wouldn't give him permission. "Of course. I had a feeling she might be pregnant when we, about a week ago, were working on a project together and she suddenly felt sick, running out of the room. I heard some of my employees talking about how they heard her throwing up in the bathroom. I then went to my wife to talk about it and we kept an eye on her for the next couple of days. Panchy confirmed it with me when Bulma said no to coffee, she loves coffee. We were trying to figure out who her boyfriend or at least who the father could be. And now, here you are. Bulma is not irresponsible, sometimes taking risks, but never irresponsible. You are a good man, Vegeta and I give you permission to take her with you. Just promise me that she's in good hands with you, she's still my little girl. Also, if my wife and I can visit anytime, we'll be fine."

  


Vegeta let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in and smiled. "I promise to take very good care of my woman and you guys can visit anytime, whenever you guys want!"

  


Dr. Briefs laughed and pulled Vegeta in for a hug, shocking him. They heard someone clear their throat and they looked up, Bulma standing in the doorway, smiling at them. 

  


"Dinner is ready." She said.

  


A few minutes later, they all sat at the table when Dr. Briefs said, "you may go with Vegeta, my dear."

  


Bulma turned to Vegeta with a shock. He had to explain everything to her and when he was done, Bulma walked over to her father and hugged him tightly, thanking both of her parents. Panchy gushed about finally becoming a grandmother and asking them to make more in the future, which made both Vegeta and Bulma blush.

  


The rest of the night was rather uneventful, just family things and Bulma telling her parents she would visit regularly. Vegeta promised they would come back to live here as soon as the case was handled or over. 

  


They went back to Bulma's apartment where Vegeta helped her pack in her suitcases, since she needed so many things. After that they finally fell asleep. 

  
  


The next morning, they woke up early because they had an early flight and about 3 hours later, they arrived in South City. Since Vegeta had told his father he would be coming back with Bulma, his father had taken it upon himself to get them from the airport back to the Prince's residence.

  


Vegeta watched an excited Bulma looking out of the window, taking in the new surroundings. Her eyes grew wide when they arrived at the residence where his mother was waiting for them.

  


As soon as they got out of the car, Eschalot ran towards them, hugging him first then giving Bulma one and the warmest welcome someone could ever receive, into their home. Vegeta watched as his mother took Bulma inside while he and his father took the suitcases out of the car. Vegeta Sr. went in first and Vegeta stayed back, looking around if he saw something suspicious. When he was sure there was nothing and no one, he took his suitcases and walked towards the front door. 

  


But then his phone started ringing, so he stopped and took his phone out of his pocket, saw no caller ID, but picked up anyway.

  


_"Hello, monkey!"_ Vegeta's blood immediately ran cold when he heard Freeza's voice. _"It has been a while. Are you and your father still looking for me? Tragic. I heard you have found yourself a pretty little thing and you are serious with her. Never thought I would hear that about you!"_ After saying that, Vegeta heard Freeza cackling. 

  


"You stay away from her, Freeza!" Vegeta growled into the phone.

  


_"HA! The Prince telling me what to do! What a joke! But I guess we'll see each other pretty soon, monkey."_ And with that, the line went dead.

  
  


Just when Vegeta thought about keeping Bulma out of Freeza's sights, he had already found out about her.

  
  


**_FUCK!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy, would you look at that! Another chapter! I know, I know, it has been a few months....👀
> 
> I try to write as much as I can, because it's a little annoying for me to write on my phone. My eyes hurt a lot after a while😭😅
> 
> Anyway! I hope this was a great update and that you enjoyed it. If you did, please leave a kudos or comment. I would appreciate that so much❤❤
> 
> I love all my loyal readers and will try and update regularly! 
> 
> You can also find me on [here](https://mobile.twitter.com/Kimberly_KrB_) twitter
> 
> See you in the next chapter🥰😘


End file.
